


new city, new dreams

by HappyGoSuckyFucky



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Codependency, Dark, Dimension Travel, Dubious Morality, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyGoSuckyFucky/pseuds/HappyGoSuckyFucky
Summary: Knowing you are going to die at the hands of your father is strangely funny, even more when your last thought is that you never got to read The Boys Comics.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. I might be wrong

Waking up after being mercilessly beaten to death is not something Ruby had foreseen.

She wasn't religious nor did she belive that even if a God or a superior entity did exist she would be on their priority list to keep alive, she would probably be punished for not believing in them, something that she was quite sure would not happen because such things did not exist.

And so she found herself to be quite the shocked person at her sudden concicuous self. She did not think she was in the hospital after being miraculously saved, this bedroom was definitely not something a hospital would have.

So the only logic explanation (leaving behind the truly logic explanation that she probably was having delusions in her last moments of life) was that she was not in her universe, maybe she was into an alternative universe where she was a big fan of... The Homelander?

Blinking repeatedly Ruby tried to get a clearer view of the place, the room was bigger than the one of her original world, probably painted in pink and adorned with lots and lots of posters and images of The Homelander that cluttered the walls and even the roof. Ignoring those images the bedroom had little, the bed where she was half-sitting and a small closet, beyond that nothing more was there, not even a chair. That was also different for her original world, her shared bedroom was probably half the size of this one, painted with a decaying tone of white that seemed more brown than nothing, a bunk bed took most of the space of the small room and her clothes could fit in a medium sized bag including her shoes. 

This room only belonged to her (from now on) and it left an amazing feeling grow inside of her, in the eighteen years she had been alive she had never had something to call her own. Her clothes were from her older sisters, her books from her mother, her bedroom used to belong to the dog, even something as private as underwear used to belong to her older sister, nothing was specially bought for her.

Nothing belonged to her in the original world.

This world would prove to be different, Ruby thought gleefully, even if she was in The Boys universe, she would get her fair share of things, 

This room was just a start.


	2. I might do something bad

2008

Iowa

11 years old.

It's takes her a while to get used to her new body (that's tiny but strong) and her new life, specifically her mother, Donna January, the woman is overwhelming to say at least.

In the last month, more often than not, the woman had not stopped fretting over her, apparently little starlight had never gotten sick (which wasn't that surprising) and it had worried her to no end. Donna wanted to know how she was every few seconds and only let her out her sight when she was training, which lead to Rub-Annie to train great part of the day, which in consequence lead to every single muscle in her body to hurt horribly.

The only downside of this new life (beside the obvious, Donna) was having to attend the numerous festivals and events, all of religious thematic, those moments were pure agony for the eleven year old.

The good things however, were many mora than the bad, for example her new room, the food she got to eat, the movies, the security. It was paradise on Earth.

But of course, she could not just stay idle in her house, that wouldn't do, she didn't want to follow the original storyline of the show (that if she wasn't in the world of the comics) and end with The Boys, that would defeat her purpose of living a wealthy life and while working with Vought didn't excite her much, she knew it was her best option. Besides, if she managed to get hold of The Homelander and become one of his people, she would be protected, get more benefits and have a nice assured life.

Of course, the only thing she had to worry about was finding a way to generate an interest for Homelander, then try and not get killed by him to finally gain his trust and maybe his love.

Looking into the distance while standing close to her window she grimaced, the little blonde thought of how her plan sounded better when she was structuring the steps, now, after spending some time going over it she wasn't so sure.

When she was Ruby, the only things she needed to know was how to do housework and how to not get caught while pickpocketing around the city.

Planning how to not get killed by a super-abled megalomaniac was not one of her better skills.

She definitely was going to get killed...


	3. I might be dumb

2010

Iowa

13 years old

Annie had adapted smoothly to her life, in the last two years she had gotten quite skillful with her powers (something that to some extent was child's play by the natural response of the body to it thanks to the original Annie) and while she wasn't quite in a point where she could consider herself to have it mastered, she could hold her own.

She had persuaded Donna to keep her away from those religious events and in exchange she had attracted Vought's attention to her, she had gained a small fanbase and support from the young and young adult demographic, a bit from the older people too, what she hadn't caught yet however, was the attention of the Homelander.

She figured that she wasn't all that impressive yet, her powers were strong enough that she maybe could put herself just (almost) in the B-List of supers, and she doesn't like that. All 'her' life she had felt impotent, incapable of doing anything to change her situation, to get out of the shithole she called home and from the hateful glaze of her stepfather.

And now she had everything to meet her goals and yet...

But no matter, one way or another the song would change its tune and play the one she wanted, it had to be that way no matter what, it was her second Life for her mother's sake.

Annie could not help but speculate that maybe he perceived, she wasn't just some super-kid from Iowa, maybe he thought she was an imposter, or maybe he didn't like another Poster Girl to try and take his job. She knew she was risking everything when she decided to build her image into one of wholeness, one the masses could worship.

Or maybe just maybe, she was simply ready to drop.


	4. I might be dreaming

2014

17 years old

Annie had gotten rid of a member of the Seven a few weeks ago, and as expected Vought was holding auditions to replace Queen Maeve.

Queen Maeve had proven to be quite the resilient woman, having taken her two years to find a way to kill her for good.

Everything had been done by others of course, no one would have a way to track the murder to her (at least she thought so) and now all her plans seemed to be marching perfectly.

And she was sure that she would slay the audition, in a more purposeful way than the original Annie had done.

She had to.

...

The results came almost immediately, a couple of days after the audition she got the call, she had made it.

She was one of the Seven.

She was getting closer to her goal, and Annie just needed to keep her game strong, this win was one of the many she would have.

If only she didn't feel uncomfortable.


End file.
